My Dark Angel
by Ichigo1027
Summary: Bella isn't your typical girl, what happens when people find out she's not what everyone thinks she is and that she's mated to three very strong vampires. I adopted this story from Angel Wolf11021
1. Prolog

**My Dark Angel**

 **A/N: Hey guys this is a new story I adopted from Angle Wolf11021, I hope you all enjoy and there will be a few changes to the story but nothing major. I own nothing.**

 **Prologue:**

 **(Bella's P.O.V)**

Today was just like any other day, I woke up this morning to another day of nothing but rain but what else is new in good old Forks Washington; something told me today was going to be a horrible day but of course me being me I decided to ignore the signs and I dragged myself to school.

The first thing I noticed was my vampire boyfriend Edward Cullen wasn't at school and that shocked me a bit but it wasn't until I got to the cafeteria that I realized that none of the Cullen's seemed to have showed up but I just brushed it off; after the school bell rang I raced to my truck and I had just sat down when my cell phone rang

"Hello" I answered as I started my truck

"Hey Bella lets go for a walk when you get home, I have something I need to talk to you about" Edward said

"Okay I should be home in about 10 minutes, I'll meet you there" I said as I hung up the phone and began my long drive home.

When I arrived I found Edward standing beside his Volvo waiting for me, I asked him to wait a moment so I could take my bag into the house before we went for our walk; he decided to take me into the woods behind my house, after walking for a few minutes he turned to me

"Edward what's wrong" I asked

"Bella we're leaving" he said causing me to gasp

"What…but what about Charlie…"I began but I saw the look in his eyes and I just knew "You mean without me"

"Yes I only stayed behind so I could tell you in person"

"Wait they're all gone" I asked, he nodded and I felt anger began to rise inside of me

"Leave Edward, leave and never let me see your worthless face again" I said as I felt fire begin to build inside me

"I will but you must promise me something" he said, I looked him square in the face so he could see my anger

"I will not, now leave before I do something I might regret later, oh and tell Jasper and everyone that I forgive them except for you" I said as I began walking away, I heard a soft whoosh letting me know that he left and I began walking back to my house.

Once I reached the house I began making dinner when I pulled out my cell phone to call a number I didn't think I would ever use

"Hello Isabella" a voice I haven't heard in a while purred

"Hello Laurent I need you to do me a favor" I said

"Of course I owe you one for saving my life, what can I do for you" he said, I took a deep breath and I began telling him what just happened

"I need you to call Victoria and let her know that Edward and I aren't mates and I would like to be her friend, can you do that for me"

"Yeah I can do that, anything else" he asked sounding amused

"Yeah tell your coven I said hi" I giggled

"Alright, make sure you tell the pack I said hey and thanks for letting us help"

"Okay bye my friend"

"Bye Isabella, expect to see Vicky soon" he said before we hung up, I laughed when I remember the time when the pack first meet Laurent and Victoria; it was when they were being chased by a horde of newborn vampires that greatly outnumbered them, the pack and I decided to help them after that fight everyone started to get along and we all became fast friends.

I had just finished getting dinner on the table when my adopted father walked in with his uniform still on, I waited until he filled his plate before I told him the good news

"Hey dad I won't be hanging out with the Cullen's anymore" I said, I looked up and saw him smiling

"That's great honey, I always knew you were too good for that no good Edwin" I couldn't help but laugh, Charlie never liked Edward so he never called him by the right name.

After dinner was over I rinsed our plates off and placed them in the dishwasher before I went upstairs to take a shower, when I finished and went back to my room I found Victoria standing by window looking nervous

"Hey Victoria please have a seat in the rocking chair I'll be done in just a moment" I said as I walked to my closet to get dressed for tonight, once I'm finished I sat on my bed facing Victoria

"Isabella I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you" she said looking down in shame

"It's alright and please call me Isa" I said as I stood up with my hand out for her to shake, she smiled at me as she too stood up and we shook hands.

"So do you know what you're going to do now, now that the Cullen's are no longer around" she asked me as she watched me pull my shoes on

"I'm going to try and get into a privet school for supernatural creatures in Italy and continue doing supernatural fighting"

"What do you mean aren't you just a human" she asked as she followed me down the stairs

"No Vicky I'm not human I'm 1/8 kitsune, 1/8 dragon, 1/8 phoenix, 1/8 wolf demon, and ½ vampire I just look and feel human" I laughed when she looked down at me shocked

"Wow that's amazing, but why do you want to go to Italy" she asked, I looked up at her smiling

"To get rich, Italy has a bunch of supernatural fights and my real family might be there as well" I said looking down sadly

"Who's your family" she asked, I shook my head sadly

"I'm not sure, when I was a young kid I was kidnapped and a witch had all my memories erased; Charlie found me in an abandon alley and he took me in and adopted me as his own" I was shocked when I felt her wrap her arms around me

"Can I come along" she asked I nodded happily

"Of course just bring everything you will need, we will leave once I know if I get accepted or not and I find my other friend" she nodded and told me she would be back after she ran home to get her stuff, once she was gone I pulled out my cell phone and called Jake

"This has better be important" he said annoyed

"Hey Jake want to meet up at our usual place and go make some money"

"Sure let me grab some pants and I'll meet you there" he said before he hung up, I turned my phone on silence and I left it on the table along with a note letting Charlie know where I went then I quietly left the house.

Once I was in the forest I quickly phased into my true form which was a large wolf just with fox ears and tail, if I wanted to I could also have phoenix wings and dragon scales but I decided to forgo those for the moment, and I took off towards the edge of Port Angeles; when I arrived Jacob ran up to me panting heavily, luckily he was a shape shifter who turns into a very large wolf so he could run just as fast as I can

"So Isa are we going to be able to go to that school or not" he asked as he phased back into his human form pulling up his pants as he did

"Yep I saw it with the power I absorbed from Alice before they left"

"Alright let's get this over with, I want to get home and get some sleep" he said as we walked into the underground fighting arena, the manager came up to us as we passed the door man

"Ah Isa and Jacob it's good to see you both, I have three fights lined up for both of you guys tonight so you guys better get ready" with that he walked off, I turned to Jacob as our name where being called.

The fight wasn't really exciting, Jacob and I fought with three men who were really large but they were really stupid, one tried to pull a knife out on me but I quickly used my dragon claws and took care of him quickly; Jacob decided to choke his opponent until he passed out, once the fights where over Jake and I were getting ready to leave two vampires walked over to us, one was about as big as Emmett and the other one was about the same size as Jasper

"Nice fighting out there you two, I'm Felix and this is my friend Demetri" the bigger one said

"What can we do for you" I asked watching the two closely

"Where were wondering what are you two"

"I'm a shape shifter wolf" Jacob said

"I'm 1/8 kitsune, 1/8 dragon, 1/8 phoenix, 1/8 wolf demon, and ½ vampire" I said trying to hurry the conversation up

"Wow powerful mix anything else" Felix asked and I was starting to get uncomfortable

"Power wise yes, species wise no, now if you'll excuse us we really need to be going now" I said as I grabbed Jacobs arm and started to head to the door

"Wait are you guys planning on going to Italy anytime soon" Demetri asked as he walked with us towards the door

"Yeah if we can find a school out there or if we get into the one at Volterra, if we do we will look for you guys" I said as we stepped outside, once we were far enough away we both phased and took off towards our own homes.

When I arrived I was excited to see if those two vampires would take the bait we laid out for them and they go and tell their masters about us so we have a better chance at getting into St. Marcus School for mythical creatures and magic users; I've already learned to speak Italian thanks to Charlie since he's part Italian, I lay on my soft bed smiling like the fox that I am about all the fun we are going to have once we reach Italy.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please leave and review and let me know what you all think about it so far please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**My Dark Angel**

 **A/N: Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this story, I don't own anything and I'm looking for a beta to help proof read any help make small changes to this story if you're interested please PM me and I will get back to you.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **(Isa's P.O.V)**

I was laying across my bed reading a book when I heard a knock on my door, Charlie walked in smiling holding a envelope in his hand and I could see St. Marcus seal on the corner; I squealed happily as I jumped out of bed and took the envelope from him and inside was a letter and three first class plane tickets for Italy, I decided to read the letter first

 ** _Dear Isabella Swan,_**

 ** _We are proud to present you with this letter of acceptance into our school for the mythical and magical beings; we request that you come to Volterra with a guardian. We appreciate you allowing us to have your unique talents. We wish to welcome you and hope that you and Mr. Black will have a good time attending our school; also we would like to request that you and Mr. Black please be in Italy within the next three months for registration. We look forward to seeing you both when the time comes._**

 ** _Thanks again,_**

 ** _Head Master Marcus_**

I couldn't believe it I finally got my acceptance letter, I hugged Charlie before I ran over to my desk to grab my cell phone so I could call Jake, Charlie laughed as he went back to his room to get ready for work

"Hello" Jake said I could tell I must have woken him up

"Hey Jake, I just wanted to call and tell you that I just got my acceptance letter"

"Wow you too, I just got mine a few minutes ago too, so what's the plan now" he asked, I thought for a moment before answering

"I think we should call Vicky and let her know that we both got accepted, then next month we should go ahead and head towards Italy so we can find somewhere to live and get settled before school starts"

"Yeah we will also need to see if we can find the underground fights" he said yawning

"Yeah I don't think that will be too hard, why don't you go ahead and get back to sleep I know you have patrol tonight and while you do that I'm going to call Vicky and look online to see if I can find us somewhere to stay while we are in Italy and maybe a job as well"

"Okay thanks Isa, I'll talk to you later" he said hanging up, I snickered as I walked over to my desk and started up my laptop Charlie bought me last year for Christmas.

I called Vicky while my computer was loading up and I told her about the plan to leave sometime by the end of this month if I could find us a place by then, she agreed and told me that she was staying close by and she would await my call. After about an hour of searching, I finally found a villa big enough for all of us to stay, it was located deep in the woods, and the price was just in our range, I quickly put in a request to purchase the villa and arranged to meet the realtor the day after we arrive.

 **(Three weeks later)**

I sighed happily as we finally finished going through customs at the airport, I was kind of sad at leaving poor Charlie behind but he promised to come visit us once we got settled into our new home; I couldn't help but get a little teary eyed when we said our final farewell cause this was the man who gave up everything just to raise me even though I wasn't his by blood, he never treated me any different and he was even more supportive when my powers started developing.

Once we were on the plan Jacob decided to put his headphones on and watch whatever movie was playing, Vicky was typing on her laptop, so I decided to lean my seat back and listen to my iPod as I took a nap; my dream was filled with three guys, the only thing I could tell about them is that they were all vampires judging by their bright red eyes, before I could examine the dream farther I was being shacking awake by Vicky letting me know that we were landing.

After the plane landed we quickly gathered our stuff and headed out of the airport when we heard a lady shout '20 euro's for the tour' just down the street from us

"That's Heidi of the Volturi, she's their fisher, she goes into town and tricks people by saying she's offering a tour of the castle but in reality she's just gathering pigs for the slaughter" Vicky whispered to us so that only we could hear

"Well we should leave her be for now then, we don't want to alert the Volturi to our presence just yet" I said as I grabbed both of their hands walking past the lady, as we past Heidi looked straight at me and once she saw my face she gasped like she knew who I was but I knew that was impossible so I just shrugged it off as we left out of the city.

Once we were in a wooded area Jacob and I phased and all three of us took off towards the three bedroom cabin we rented for a few days; once all our stuff was put away I decided to take the other to the villa I was going to purchase so they could check it out, they were amazed at the three story building in front of them

"This is the place I'm in the process of buying for us, it has 5 bed rooms, 3 bathrooms, a wraparound porch, a game room in the basement, and in the back there's a place to have a bond fire if we want to, I have an appointment tomorrow to talk to the realtor and pay it off then it will be all ours" I said and the other took off to look around the outside.

A hour later we were finally back at the cabin and I decided to have pizza tonight to celebrate our arrival, after Jacob and I finished eating we decided to head to bed while Vicky went hunting; it seemed like I had just fallen asleep when I was shacking awake violently by Vicky

"Isa you got to get up, we have a major problem" I looked up at her and I could see the panic in her eyes so I quickly sat up in bed

"What is it Vicky what's wrong" I asked just as Jacob came barreling into my room to see what was going on

"It seems that the Cullen's are also in Italy, I caught the pixies scent while I was out hunting so I followed her and caught her having some kind of serious discussion with Carlisle and Edward, I wanted to get closer but it seems that the Volturi were also spying on them"

"Did you happen to over hear anything worthwhile" Jacob asked as he took a seat on the foot of my bed, I got up from the bed and was making my way to the bathroom that was connected to my room

"All I could hear was that they were planning on visiting a powerful witch in a nearby town, her name was Taliah Fair apparently she's been working for the Cullen's for well over 20 years" I froze up for a second when I realized that that was the name of the witch who erased my memories all those years ago, the only reason I remembered is because I remember a voice saying her name and thanking her

"What else happened" I asked my voice strained from anger

"They left and Heidi came over to me, she wanted to schedule a meeting between us and the kings, for what purpose I have no ideal but she did give me her number and told me to call her" Vicky said as she handed me a business card, I looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 3 in the morning

"Okay I'll call her later on, right now I want to go to the bathroom then go back to bed for a little longer; Vicky since it's going to be cloudy today do you think you and Jake can go into town and stock up on some food, while you guys do that I will call this Heidi lady then go meet with the realtor about our new house" they nodded and went to their own rooms while I ran to the bathroom

 **(6 hours later)**

Jacob and Vicky ran to the village while I pulled out my cell phone and the two business cards I would need to call, I decided to call the realtor first since it shouldn't take too long; It took an hour to finish business with the lady and I started getting a headache from dealing with her so I quickly called Heidi so I could get it over with

"Hello is this Heidi Volturi, my name is Isabella Swan my friend Victoria gave me your card and said that you wish to arrange a meeting between us and your masters" I said

"Yes hello Mrs. Swan, when would you like to have the meeting" she said sweetly causing me to sigh

"How about tomorrow around noon"

"That would be great, there is a fountain in the middle of the town square a guard member will meet you there and they will escort you to the masters"

"Very well, we will see you tomorrow then" we both said our goodbyes before we hung up, I got up from the couch in the living and I made my way towards my room so I could take some medicine and go to sleep for a bit before my meeting with the realtor in 4 hours.

'Could this day get any worse' I thought to myself as I sat my alarm before I laid across my bed and fell asleep.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; there will be more to come soon. Please let me know what you all think of the story.**


	3. Chapter 2

**My Dark Angel**

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoy, I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **(Isa's P.O.V)**

It was already late by the time I got back from meeting the realtor, the lady was nice but she kept trying to raise the price of the property but after threatening to go straight to her boss and have her fired for extortion she finally handed me the keys to the villa and took off; when I arrived home Vicky and Jacob were waiting for me at the dining room table knowing that I wanted to talk to them about tomorrow.

Vicky smiled at me as she handed me a large plate full of spaghetti, garlic bread, and a large bowl of salad

"Wow Vicky this looks amazing, thank you" I said as I dug into my food causing her to laugh

"It's no problem Isa, I used to love cooking when I was human" she said as she sat to my left with Jake on my right, they always allow me the head of the table cause they say that I'm the leader of this coven I guess

"Okay don't leave us in suspense Isa did you get everything done" Jake asked still stuffing his face

"Yeah I did, we can start moving our stuff into our new home after our meeting with the Volturi tomorrow afternoon; we are to meet a guard member at the fountain in the town square tomorrow around noon" I said causing Jake to stop eating and look up at me

"But isn't it too soon for us to be meeting up with them, I thought we were going to wait until after we have gotten settled" Jake said

"I know Jake but it seems the situation has changed since the Cullen's are sniffing around, who knows what they are going to have that cursed witch do next so we have no choice but to ask for the Volturi's help" I said slamming my fist against the table, Vicky nodded in agreement

"She's right Jake we have no choice" he nodded with a sigh before he went back to eating

"But I do have some good news though Jake, I found us a underground fighting ring; I've already signed us up and we begin next week making three times what we did in Forks" that seemed to cheer him up, he was so excited.

 **(The next day at noon)**

We were waiting by the fountain when a man wearing a long robe with a hood over his head walked over to us

"Are you Isabella and friends" the man asked, I nodded my head

"Yes are you the Volturi guard" he nodded

"Yes please follow me" we followed the man into an empty alleyway and down a man hole, I gasped when we arrived at a large door that looked like it was made out of pure gold; when the man opened the door I came face to face with the most handsome man I have ever seen, when he smiled at me I felt myself start to get wet

"Alec please step aside so we can greet our gusts" a voice from in front of us said, I was almost sad to see the man known as Alec stepped aside, I wanted to follow him but I knew I couldn't so instead we walked forward to stand in front of the four thrones in front of us.

There were three men sitting on their thrones, the man on the right had long black hair and looked to be in his 40 when he was changed, the man in the middle had long brown hair and he looked a little too excited to see my group, the third man had long blond hair and looked like he could have stared in a movie, what really shocked me was the women sitting in the throne on the far right

"Arakainia is that really you" I asked as the women smiled at me before she jumped up to hug me

"It's so good to see you again Isabella, it's been so long" she said as she pushed me away a little so she could get a better look at me

"Isa how is it you know our fabled fourth ruler, not many people know about her and live to tell the tale" Vicky asked causing me to turn to her

"We would like to know as well" the man in the middle said standing from his throne

"Brothers I ran into Isabella here the last time I went out, I was Arizona on a secret mission when I came across a girl being attacked by some rogues, after I saved her I learned that she was practicing using her powers so I decided to help her; after she finally gotten them under control we decided to keep in contact and I've been keeping her secret treasure safe for her" Arakainia said as she went back to her throne

"What treasure" the blond man asked looking at her

"The treasure all those who have kitsune blood make Brother Caius" she said smiling

"You kept it" I asked surprised, she nodded to me

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I"

"I just thought you might have sold it or something, may I have it back" I asked, she nodded before she turned to one of the guards beside her

"Of course dear, Dan would you be so kind as to go to my room and get it please" the man bowed before he took off

"Now while we wait for him to get back, can you please tell us why you are all here?" the man in the middle said

"First brother why don't we all introduce ourselves" Arakainia said smiling at the man causing him to flinch a little

"Of course dear sister, please forgive my rudeness may name is Aro Volturi and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius, of course you already know our sister" he said pointing to each person

"It's a pleasure meeting you all my name is Isabella Swan and these are my friends Jacob Black and Victoria, we are here for two reasons one is to ask for your help and the other is to attend a magic school here in Italy" I said pointing out my friends

"Do any of you know a witch by the name Taliah Fair" he asked, I growled angrily

"Yes I know something about that bitch, she's a witch for hire, she will do anything for the right price; her favorite thing to do is mess with people's memories, last I heard she lives somewhere in Salem, Massachusetts"

"What is your problem with the witch" the one known as Caius asked as he leaned forward on his throne making me look over at him as I answered

"I was kidnapped when I was younger and that bitch erased all memories, I wish to get them back and find out who paid her to do it" Aro gasped causing me to turn to him

"Why are you after her" I asked

"We believe she might know where our missing princess of Volturi is, my brother Marcus and his mate Didyme misses their daughter very much and wishes to have her home at any cost" I nodded

"Then we should work together" I said looking directly at Aro

"Very well Isabella but tell me what will you do once you get your memories back" Marcus asked, I smiled at him

"I will go look for my family and hope that they will accept me" I said softly looking down at the ground

"Why wouldn't they accept you" he asked with kindness in his voice

"All my life I had to hide what I truly am to everyone, almost every time I show someone my true form they all call me a monster and run away; there are very few people in this world who have accepted me" I said sadly not looking up

"What are you my dear" he asked as he slowly stood up approaching me

"Most people call me a monster, I'm 1/8 kitsune, 1/8 dragon, 1/8, phoenix, 1/8 wolf demon, and 1/2 vampire" I looked up when I felt his hand on my cheek

"You're not a monster Isabella, you just haven't been around people who truly understand you yet; me and my mate would love to get to know you better, we understand you more then you could ever know" he said smiling

"Okay Master Marcus, but please wait until after this ordeal with the witch is over" he nodded before he kissed my head, there was silence for a few moments while he walked back up to his throne before Aro broke it

"Isabella I heard from Felix and Demetri that you and young Mr. Black here are really great fighter, what are your goals in the supernatural fights" he asked

"We use the fights to help us get rid of extra energy that we have at the end of the day, plus it's a great way for us to help keep our emotions under control specially me cause when I feel a lot of negative emotions my dark side tends to come out a lot" I said shrugging my shoulders, Jake nodded in agreement

"Dark side?" Caius asked

"Yes, when my dark side comes out I tend to lose myself and I go on a killing spree, the last time it happened I was 6 years old and it wasn't pretty"

"What happened" Caius asked, I looked away sadly as tears began to fall from my eyes

"Do you wish for me to tell them my dear" Arakainia asked sensing that I was having troubles, I nodded she smiled sadly at me before she turned to the others

"Isa and her aunt was attacked one day while they were hiking in the woods, her aunt was killed by a group of rouge vampires; Isa became extremely angry and her powers began bubble up inside of her when it exploded all at once, when I came upon the scene there was a huge crater and a bunch of vampire ashes all around the only thing that survived the blast was Isa here and her aunts dead body" everyone gasped, just then a door behind the thrones opened and the man name Dan handed me a box; the box is made of Oak, Ash, Redwood, and elder wood on the box there were drawling's of wolves, dragons, foxes, and a phoenix.

I began to sob when I opened the box and pulled out a rainbow colored stone, I held it against my chest as I fell to my knees

"What is that" Aro asked curiously

"That my dear brother is a KBI-stone, it a special stone that all Kitsune's make when they are young to help store their excess power so it doesn't over power them; the stone will allow them to draw power from it only when they truly need it and it will continue to absorb the extra" Didyme said as she walked over to me and she wrapped her arms around me letting me cry against her, for the first time in a long time I felt safe in the arms of this woman, after a few minutes I finally got a hold of myself and I looked up at the woman holding me

"How do you know all that" I asked quietly, she smiled down at me as she wiped my tears away with a hankerchif

"I made one when I was younger too, you see child I'm a half kitsune and half vampire, my mate is also a hybrid too" I looked at her amazed

"Will you teach me more about our kind" I asked hoping she would agree

"Of course child, I would love nothing more than to pass my knowledge onto the younger generation; you and I will have to sit down and make a schedule as soon as possible"

"Thank you so much" I said as I hugged the lady

'Finally I'll be able to understand a part of me better' I thought to myself happily.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, please let me know what you all think and if any of you have any suggestions I'm very open to hear them. Oh and in this story Jane and Alec aren't young, they were turned when they are around 23.**


	4. Chapter 3

**My Dark Angel**

 **A/N: I'm back everyone, I'll be working on this story more on my days off. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **(Isa's P.O.V)**

I looked around the room and found my eyes drawn towards the handsome man named Alec, who was across the room talking with Jake, Felix, and Demetri; he must have sensed that I was looking at him because not but a second later he looked up and winked at me causing me to blush and turn away, that's when I saw Victoria talking to a group of girls I haven't seen before

"The girl with the dirty blond hair is Jane, she is Alec's sister, the lady next to her with the bright blond hair is Chelsea, and the lady next to her is Renata, she's Aro's personal shield" Marcus said as he walked up beside me, Didyme smiled at me

"Marcus my dear I think our new friend here has a little crush on our dear Alec" I looked at her but before i could deny her she shook her head laughing

"There's no trying to deny it my dear I saw the way you looked at him and blushed when he winked at you" she said making me blush again, I almost hugged Marcus when he decided to interrupt his wife

"Dear leave the poor girl alone, she will tell him they are mates on her own time" he said as he as his mate walked off both laughing, I stuck my tongue out at both of them.

"Isabella and friends I'm afraid the time has grown late and it is feeding time, you are all more than welcome to stay and enjoy the feast" he said still sitting on his throne, Arakainia didn't look happy with him for interrupting; I bowed to him while my friends came over to me

"We thank you for your kind hospitality but I think it's time for us to return to our home now, it was great getting to meet you all and I hope we can get to know each other a lot better soon" he smiled at me and it caused a cold chill to go down my body

"Your very welcome my child, I hope you and your friends will think about joining our guards one day it would be a pleasure to have you three"

"I thank you for the invitation master Aro but my friends and I like our freedom, but we will come and visit often though" Aro looked like he was about to say something else but Arakainia cut him off

"Aro that is enough, Isabella is a friend and I refuse to allow you to play your dirty trick on her and her friends" I almost laughed when I saw him pout in his chair

"My lady thank you all so much for everything you guys have done for us, I promise to let you know if we find anything about the Cullens or the evil witch" I said bowing to my old friend

"It was a pleasure seeing you again my old friend, I promise to find out as much information as I can about Taliah Fair and about your curse as well, maybe if we are lucky we can come up with a cure for it" I nodded happily and thanked her before my friends and I left.

Once we arrived home Jake decided to run a perimeter to check and see if anyone has been near the house while we were gone, Victoria decided that since it was already night she was going to hunt, so I decided to start dinner knowing that Jake would be starving by the time he got home and we would have just enough time to eat before we had to head into town for our match.

 **(Three days later)**

It's been three days since our visit to the Volturi's and so far we haven't came across any of the Cullens nor have we been able to find out anything about where they might have gone

"Hey Isa I just got a call from Felix and they wanted to let us know that Marcus and his wife would like to meet with us tonight by the fountain in the center of town, they said it was kind of important so I told him we would" Jake said as he began climbing down the stairs to our basement where I was doing the laundry, I stopped loading the laundry into the washer to turn to him

"Did they say a time" he shook his head shrugging his shoulders

"Sorry he didn't say, all he said was sometime tonight oh and apparently the fights were also canceled tonight due to that accident a couple of nights ago they still haven't finished fixing the place up yet"

"Hey that wasn't my fault, if that guy I was fighting wouldn't have tried to have his friends jump me in the middle of our fight I wouldn't have had to use my powers" Jake laughed as he began climbing the stairs to the kitchen, I shook my head as I finished what I was doing before going up to the kitchen

"Your just in time Isa I just finished making breakfast for you" VIctoria said as she sat a plate for me on the table across from Jake

"Thanks Vicky, did Jake tell you about the meeting tonight" I asked as I began to eat, she nodded to me as she began to clean the pans she just used

"What do you think"

"I don't think it's a trap, and I don't think it has anything to do with the Cullens either otherwise we would be meeting at the castle with everyone; I think this is something to do with something we aren't aware of yet"

"I just hope it doesn't have anything to due this that Aro guy" Jake said as he shoveled the rest of his food down his throat, I looked over at him confused

"What do you mean Jake" he sighed before looking up at me

"I don't know but that guy was giving me the creeps the last time we were there and right before we left he kept giving us a weird look that made my skin crawl" Vicky nodded in agreement

"I know what you mean every time I got near him my gift kept going off telling me to get away" I stopped eating so I could think

"Then we will meet up with master Marcus and his mate but we'll make sure to keep our guard up" everyone nodded in agreement, after everyone was finished eating Jake and I decided to take a run through town and pick up some supplies and Vicky wanted me to get her some more outfits for school that started in a couple of days.

"So Isa is there something you want to tell me, your best friend, about" Jake asked as he ran beside me through a park, I looked over at him

"Nope nothing that I can think of" he just laughed at me

"So what's the deal with you blushing every time you looked at that Alec guy, does my little Isa have a little crush" he teased me, I growled at him in warning

"That's none of your business now is it Jake, besides you have no room to talk I saw you checking out Renata when she wasn't looking" I wiggled my eyebrows at him and almost fell over laughing when I saw his whole face glow red, we both stopped when we sensed someone following us

"Jake do you sense that" I whispered to him, he nodded but we kept on moving

"Who ever it is they are human" Jake whispered back, I signalled for him to run into the trees and he did, just then I heard yelling so I turned to see that Jake had a man pinned against a tree

"Why are you following us and what do you want" he asked as he twisted the man's arm making him cry out

"I was just following orders, my boss told me to follow the broad around and when I found her alone I was suppose to take the bitch out"

"Who is your boss" I asked coming closer to get a good look at the man

"Wouldn't you like to know bitch" he sneered at me, I was about to attack him when all of a sudden we heard a loud bang then I felt a burning pain in my side; I turned to find a group of guys standing behind me and the one in the middle was holding a smoking gun, Jake dropped the man and he scooped me up running off

"Hang on Isa I'm going to get you home, just stay with me" I wanted to answer him but the pain was starting to become unbearable and darkness was beginning to creep up on me.

The last thing I heard before the darkness fully took me was Jake calling for Vicky and what sounded like Alec's voice coming from somewhere nearby begging me to stay with them.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, more will be up sometime soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**My Dark Angel**

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I own nothing**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **(Alec's P.O.V)**

Jane and I were just finishing up a mission when I felt a strange tugging sensation come from inside me pulling me towards town, I remember feeling this same sensation when Isabella and her friends left the other day, I was pulled out of my thoughts by my sisters voice

"What's wrong Alec your holding your chest" I looked at her before I looked down to see she was right, I shook my head before I realised my shirt

"Nothing sister everything is fine, shall we go report our findings to master Aro" I said as I picked up our prisoner and began walking towards the castle.

After dropping the prisoner off with Felix and giving our report Jane decided to head to her room for a bit so that left me alone to do whatever, I didn't realize that I was wondering around the castle lost in my thoughts until Master Marcus pulled me aside

"Ah Alec just the man I wanted to see, do you have a moment" I nodded as I followed him into his office, he offered me a seat across from his desk which I gladly took

"So Alec your sister has been telling me that you have been acting differently ever since yesterday, would you care to tell me what is going on"

"I'm sorry Master Marcus I'm not really sure what is wrong with me, ever since yesterday there has been a strange pulling sensation in my chest pulling me towards the town" I was startled when I saw him smile at me

"That my dear boy is what we vampires call the mating pull, it seems that your soulmate is close by and you should follow that pull to them; but I must warn you child do not let Aro know about this or he will do anything to keep you and your mate apart" I looked at him in surprised

"But master that is against our laws, would master Aro really do that" he looked at me sadly

"I'm afraid my brother would do almost anything to keep his precious guards under his control; I almost lost my dear Didyme because Aro was afraid that we were going to leave, if it wasn't for Lady Arakainia I don't know what would have happened"

"What should I do master I want to follow the pull so badly but I don't want to bring master Aro's rath down on my mate" I said as I began to panic

"I plan to have Felix call Isa and her friends in a couple of days to meet up without my brothers knowing so if you like you could go with me, I'll tell my brother that I need you and Felix to go on a mission for me he won't even think twice about you both leaving" I cheered up at the thought of meeting my mate so soon

"Thank you so much master Marcus" I bowed to him before I left the office feeling happier than I ever have before.

The days past by and before I knew it I was being summoned by the masters to head to a town about a day away to retrieve something for master Marcus, thankfully it was a cloudy day so Felix and I were able to walk through town without problem

"So Alec where is your pull leading you to" Felix asked as he began checking into different store windows that we passed by, I closed my eyes and began focusing on the pull

"It's pointing towards the park just down the way" I said pointing to the north just as we started heading that way we both heard the sound of a gun going off and I felt a burning sensation in my side but when I looked down I didn't see anything

"Felix we must hurry my mates been injured" I said as we took off towards where the sound came from, I began to get angry when I saw Jake carrying Isa away and i could smell her blood

"Alec lets take care of the trash first then we can follow them"Felix said as he pointed to the guys who were following Jake, I nodded and we began our attack; it only took us a minute to kill off all five guys

"Alec I'll take care of clean up you go be with your mate, she needs you" Felix said as he began picking up the dead bodies for disposal, I thanked him before I ran off in the direction the pull was pulling me.

When I arrived Vicky was ordering Jake to take Isa upstairs and lay her in her bed before she turned to me

"I'm sorry for coming in unannounced but I needed to see my mate, I know she was shot please let me help" I begged, she smiled at me before she lead me up the stairs; I rushed to the bed and nearly died when I saw my mate looking so pale and lifeless on the bed, I feel to my knees as I grabbed her hand

"Please Isa my mate stay with me please" I laid my head against our hands just as Vicky came over

"I'm sorry Alec but I must ask you to please leave the room so I can check on Isa's wounds" I nodded and kissed her hand before I left the room and came face to face with Jake

"How did you know she was injured" he asked as he lead me down the stairs and into their kitchen, I explained to him what all happened since we arrived in town

"Wow so you guys took out those guys that ambushed us, thanks for that I was planning to go back and take care of them but I had to get Isa to safety first"

"Thank you for taking good care of my mate, I owe you one" he smiled at me

"Ahh so your mates huh, that explains so much, why did it take you so long to come for though I thought that mates couldn't be apart for long" I sighed as I told him everything that master Marcus told me, Jacob growled and slammed his fist on the table

"I knew there was something fishy about that guy" I was about to defend my master when all of a sudden Vicky came into the room

"I removed the bullet from Isa's side and she is resting right now Alec if you would like to go visit her" I thanked her before I took off back up the stairs, when I entered the room my mate turned to look at me smiling

"You should be resting" I said as I grabbed a chair that was in the corner and pulled it over to the bed

"Alec, I thought I heard your voice before I blacked out, what are you doing here" I took her hand and kissed it gently

"I've been feeling the mating pull ever since you left, but I'm afraid at the time I didn't know what it was until Master Marcus pulled me aside and explained everything to me, I'm sorry it took me so long to find you" she reached up to cup my cheek

"I'm just glad you're here now, we will have plenty of time to get to know each other better"

"Yeah and since you'll be starting school soon we will have even more time to spend with each other, just as long as Master Aro doesn't find out until we have fully mated" I said as I kissed her hand that was still on my face

"What do you mean" I told her everything that I told Jake and I was startled when I saw steam come out of her nose

"That bastard how dear he think he's above the rules, I really wish he would try something with us I swear I will put that asshole in his place" she said growling, then she clenched her chest before turning to me

"Alec can I ask you a question" I nodded

"Is it possible for a person to have more than one mate" I looked at her puzzled for a moment before I shook my head

"I'm not really sure I'm new to this whole mating thing, maybe we could ask Master Marcus tonight when we meet him, why do you ask" she grabbed my hand and held it tightly

"I don't know I've been feeling this weird pulling in my chest ever since I was shot and it was pulling me in two different directions until you arrived now it's pulling me in only one" I nodded when I felt the pull again too

"Your right now that you mention it I'm started to feel a pull telling me to go far east of here" she nodded in agreement

"Let's hope that Marcus has some answers for us" she said as she started to fall asleep, I gently pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead before I left the room.

I found Jacob, Victoria, and Felix sitting in the living room watching tv together, I told them about Isa falling asleep

"That's good she's going to need sleep to help her powers heal that injury quicker, I also placed her KBI stone near her bed just in case" Vicky said as she continued reading the book she had

"Do either of you know what time Marcus wanted to meet up tonight" I looked over at Felix who was busy flipping through the channel

"Yeah he said about midnight, that's usually when he and his wife go into their library for some peace they plan to use one of the secret tunnels in there to sneak out of the castle"

"Does Aro know about the tunnel" I asked, he shook his head

"Nope only those who are loyal only to Master Marcus know about them" Jake laughed causing us to turn to him

"I'm starting to like Marcus and his wife even more now, he even knows there's something creepy about his brother" everyone except me joined in on the laughter

'Was it true, has Master Aro really fallen so low without any of us knowing, how far is he willing to go to gain power for himself' I thought to myself as I took a seat in one of the recliners.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, I'll be writing more now that I got a lot more free time but I am going to take my time writing to I won't rush the story or make a lot of mistakes; thank you for your patience and understanding.**


	6. Chapter 5

**My Dark Angel**

 **A/N: Hey everyone I'm back and ready to write lol, sorry for the long wait, I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **(Jasper's P.O.V)**

It has been 4 weeks since Edward forced the family to leave our happy life in Forks, Washington all because he was a little pussy and couldn't fight his cravings. I was standing in front of Carlisle's office at the new hospital he was working at.

"Jasper my son, please come in. What can I do for you," he asked as he lead me into the room and we sat across from each other.

"Carlisle, you know that I'm grateful for everything you and Esme have done for me all these years, but I'm afraid that I can no longer stay here. I refuse to keep moving around on the whims of one spoiled child," I told him.

"Jasper, to tell you the truth I saw this coming after we moved from Forks but I was really hoping I was wrong" he said sighing.

"I was happy for the first time in a long time when we were in Forks and I finally found a friend who didn't look at me like I was some kind of monster. Now thanks to Edward I might have lost that friend," I said sadly as I thought back to all the times Bella and I would sneak away. When Edward would go hunting, we would hang out with her friend Jacob near the border. The two of us would just lay on the grass drinking beers until it got late. Then I would run Bella back to her house so she could sleep.

"What are you planning to do now," he asked. I thought about it for a moment before smiling.

"I think it's time I go check up on my brother Peter for a bit, maybe that will help me decide what I should do from here. I've already given Alice the divorce papers so I decided to head out tomorrow," I said.

Frowning Carlisle sighed, "I understand you're your own man son but, I really wish you would reconsider. This will break your mother's heart."

"I know Carlisle but I just can't take being in the same house as Edward right now. I mean even Emmett isn't acting like his normal self and that is causing Rose to act strange as well. All these emotions are starting to affect me," I told him.

"I understand son and I will respect your decision but, you get to be the one to break it to your mother," he said chuckling as he lead me out of his office. I gave him a manly hug before I walked away heading towards my truck.

I was just starting my truck when my cell phone rang, looking down I saw that it was Peter calling so I answered it.

"Hey ya Major, it's about damn time you decided to come visit your favorite brother," Peter said.

I sighed but smiled.

"Peter you're my only brother, besides who said I was planning on visiting you maybe I'd rather go visit some of my other friends," I said. I pulled the phone away from my ear when he laughed.

"Yeah right Major, like you have any other friends. Oh and I should warn you my knower is saying not to go to Washington right now your friends aren't there anymore," he informed me.

"Where are they," I asked knowing I wouldn't receive the answer I was hoping for.

"You know it doesn't work that way. I have no clue," he said with a sigh.

'Damn him and his knower,' I thought.

"I understand. Please make sure that the house is stocked with all my usual stuff. I should be there in a day or two," I requested.

"Oh and just to warn you Edweird lied to everyone about that Bella chick breaking up with him. My knower is saying that he broke up with her and she doesn't blame any of you except him," Peter tells me.

I thanked him for the information and we chatted for a few more minutes before we hung up and I made my journey back home. I had nothing against the new place we moved to. I just preferred a place that was quite and I missed living on my farm with Pete.

When I arrived home I found Emmett sitting in his game room on the floor in front of the couch playing some kind of shooting game. He's been this way ever since we left Forks. Rosie was laying across the couch reading and I could hear Alice and Edward arguing about something upstairs, not that I really cared what those two were up to. I finally found the person I was looking for in the kitchen cooking like she usually does on a Friday afternoon. Esme decided she would cook meals for the homeless in the shelter down the street and decided to volunteer at the orphanage that was in town to help her pass the time.

"Hey Esme, can I talk to you for a moment," I asked. She looked at me before she turned off the oven and lead me to Carlisle's office which was soundproof.

"What's wrong Jasper, you seem worried," she asked.

I looked down for a moment before I looked back up at her. "Esme you know I love you and I'm very grateful for everything you and Carlisle have done for me but, I can't stay here anymore," I replied.

"What? Why not," she asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I can't stand to be in the same house as Edward any longer. It was his fault that we had to uproot our lives in Forks and I lost the only two people, besides Peter, who didn't look at or treat me like a monster! When I was hanging out with Jacob and Bella I was happy for the first time in a very long time Esme," I told her.

"I understand Jasper. That's the reason why Emmett has been so withdrawn from everyone as well but, I don't think anyone but myself see's it. Even Rosie thinks he's just sulking because we moved so soon," she said sighing.

I nodded in agreement.

"I think a lot has changed since Bella came into our lives and most of it was for the better. Oh and Edward lied to us Bella never asked for us to leave nor did she break up with him it was the other way around. She even told him to tell us that she doesn't blame any of us for what happened," I said. I could feel the anger coming off of her and my eyes widen when her hands balled into a fist.

"Esme you need to calm down! There is nothing we can do. It's his word against mine," I said trying to calm her down.

"Did your brother tell you," was all she asked and I nodded.

"Then it is the truth, there's no reason for him to lie to you," she told me.

"I'm sorry Esme," I apologized.

She shook her head and hugged me.

"No matter what you do or where you go you will always be my son and will always have a home with us. Now I bet you will want to go upstairs and pack. You better get to it then," she said smiling at me. I kissed her cheek before I took off up to my room in the attic.

When I passed by Alice's room I saw that the two were arguing about the divorce papers I had drawn up, the day we left Forks, by my lawyer. I had made sure that Alice got to keep the two houses we bought together and everything in them. The only things I wanted was my personal stuff which I had already had movers remove and my truck. I decided to ignore them as I continued on my way.

It was already past midnight by the time I had gotten all my stuff packed and loaded into my truck. I said goodbye to everyone before I took off towards Texas and my new adventure.  
 **  
**

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter more to come soon. Sorry this chapter is kind of short I promise longer chapters soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

**My Dark Angel**

 **A/N: Hey everyone I'm sorry this has taken so long to get posted but things always get hectic for me around the holiday times, thank you all for your patience and anyone under the age of 18 please do not read this store, things are about to heat up and I'm not responsible for what you are going to read so fare warning LEAVE NOW! I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **(Peter's P.O.V)**

I couldn't believe when my knower told me that my mate was finally coming home after all this time, oh I knew from the beginning that Jasper was one of my mates but at the time he was so broken because of everything that bitch Maria put us through I knew he needed to leave so he could find his true self, and I let him go even though it nearly killed me to do so.

I ran around the house making sure the room that he used to use whenever he came to visit, but I'm hoping that maybe he will be willing to move into my room one day soon, I won't rush him though. I was pulled from my thoughts when my phone began to ring, I looked down and saw that it was my sister Charlotte calling so I answered quickly

"Hey short stuff whats up" I asked as I began making a list of all the items I will need to pick up in town

"Peter I heard that Jasper is finally coming home" I smiled

"Yep he's heading here now, he should be here by tomorrow night"

"That's great I'm so happy for you brother,but please remember not to push him too soon otherwise you will lose him"

"I know sis I promise to take things slow"

"Have you figured out who or where your other mate is yet"

"My knower is saying that it isn't time for us to meet our other mates yet, who ever it is their not ready for us yet" I said sadly

"I'm so sorry Peter" I shook my head even knowing she couldn't see me

"It's okay sis I think I will have my hands full trying to convince Jasper that he is my mate, having another one would just make things a bit harder so I think it might be better this way, besides by the time we all come together it would be worth the wait"

"I'm rooting for you big bro, just let me know when me and my mate can come for a visit I miss Jasper so much"

"I will little sis, I promise not to keep you waiting too long" we talked for a few minutes about what her and her mate have been up too before we hung up and I grabbed my truck keys and headed into town, thankfully it was still night time and that in Texas a lot of really good stores stay open at night.

I stopped at the store first to get my mates favorite shampoo and body wash plus other stuff I thought he might need or want, then I stopped by my favorite store and bought him some new jeans, shirt, and a cowboy hat knowing that he loved to wear this stuff whenever he came home; that damn pixie bitch refused to allow him to wear it when he was with the Cullen's saying it was too much of a eye sore and only hicks would wear something like that, all I could say is fuck you pixie we are hicks.

As I was leaving the cloths store I happened to look across the way and saw the most beautiful guitar I have ever seen, I knew Jasper would love it so I quickly made my way into the store and I purchased it and a case to go with it; my last stop before heading home was a store that sold farming stuff, I purchased a bunch of stuff for the horses and I even bought a new saddle for Jasper since Alice destroyed his old one.

It was close to sunrise by the time I got back so I decided to put everything away where they belonged before I went to my room and took a long shower

"I can't wait to see you again my mate, this time I refuse to let you go" I said to myself as the hot water scaled down my body.

Once I finished with my shower I decided to head outside since it was cloudy and I took care of the horses, I stopped when I came up to Thunders pin; Thunder was the horse I bought for Jasper a few years ago cause he reminded us of the horse Jasper used to ride back before he was changed, of course back then he was just a little foul but now he was massive and stubborn like his owner

"Hey bubby, your owner is on his way here I don't know if you would remember him since you were just a baby the last time he was here but I hope you two get along" I said as I began to let him out of the pin so he could stretch his legs, once all of the horses were out in the paster I quickly began to clean the stalles and replace the hay.

 **(later that night)**

I was relaxing on my couch watching tv when my phone rang, I looked at the caller ID and smiled when I saw my mates name pop up so I quickly answered

"Hey Major what can I do for you"

"Hey Peter I just wanted to let you know that I'll be there here in a few hours, I decided to leave early and I'm making great time so I'm going to pull over for a bit to hunt then I'll be there"

"Okay Major, I made sure your room is set up the way you like it and everything"

"Thanks Peter tell Char I said thanks too"

"What do you mean Major don't you remember she is living with her mate now somewhere in Greenland"

"Wait when did she find her mate, and how come no one told me"

"I sent you a text a couple of years ago letting you know that she had found her mate and she wanted you to meet him but you texted us back saying that you were too busy to visit, then Char sent you an invitation to their wedding a month ago that's getting ready to happen sometime next month"

"I don't remember getting a text from you...that god damn pixie must have gotten a hold of my phone while I was in the shower and deleted it before I could see it, I'm going to kill that bitch the next time I see her"

"It doesn't matter Major your finally away from her and that annoying mind fucker, just worry about getting here and when your settled we can have Char and her mate Matthew come to visit since they are in the state visiting friends at the moment"

"I still can't believe I let something this important fly by me like this, I should have known what kind of head of family am I when my own sister goes and finds her other half and I wasn't there to support her" I frowned when I heard the hurt and pain he was in from the phone

"Major you listen and listen good, me and Char never blamed you for leaving we both knew you needed to find the Cullens cause we knew how hard it was on you to take the life of humans and you wanted to find your own path, and I know Char would never blame you for anything and neither do I so you better suck it up and get your ass here cause I have a surprise for you"

"I'll be there in about 3 hours" he said before he hung up on me, I sent a text to Char letting her know about what the pixie did and I told her about how the Major was acting when he found out

 ** _'Don't worry brother when the time is right we will deal with the pixie but for now focus on your mate, I'll visit in a week cause right now we are visiting the Amazons and having a great time'_**

I sighed and decided to go for a quick hunt since it was starting to rain, plus I had a feeling I was going to need some smokes and alcohol and a lot of them.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon. Please leave me a review and let me know what you all think and thank you all for your patience.**

 **For those that were wondering in my earlier chapters the reason no one could hear what was being said between Jasper and Esme is because they were talking so only they could hear. And no one could hear Alice and Edward is cause all of the rooms in the house are soundproof so the only way to hear them argue is by being near the door.**


	8. Chapter 7

**My Dark Angel**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this took so log to get out, I've been busy with real life stuff and had a very bad case of writers block. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **(Jasper's P.O.V)**

I decided to make a pit stop about a hour away from Peter's to hunt, I found a coyote and a deer; then I stopped at a near by liquor store to buy a bunch of my favorite whiskey and cigarettes thankfully it was already late into the night by the time I arrived in the city so I didn't have to worry about the sun.

As I was walking back to my truck I passed by a clothes store so I decided to drop my stuff off in the back seat of the truck and headed to the store so I could get some more comfortable clothing, thankfully before I left the Cullen's house I had already changed into a button down shirt and some blue jeans instead of wearing those crappy shit Alice use to force me to wear

 _'Man what the hell was I thinking ever letting that bitch change me so much I am the most feared vampire in the world, I will never again allow someone to change me into a fucking pansy ever again'_ I thought to myself as I paid for my stuff and headed to the truck again. When I arrived at the house I found Peter sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette waiting for me

"Well howdy stranger its about time you finally came home where you belong" he said as he came over to me and we hugged, I realized then that the pull that I've been feeling since I left the Cullen's has finally dispersed when Peter hugged me

"It's great to finally be home again, I missed you and Charlotte I'm so sorry I never kept in touch as much as I should have, and I'm so sorry I let that controlling manipulating pixie control me so much I don't deserve either of your forgiveness" I said looking at him straight in the eye like a man, he smiled at me as he placed his hand on my shoulder

"Jas my man you don't have to beat yourself up anymore all is forgiven just as long as you promise never to let your self me manipulate again"

"That I can easily promise, I am Major Jasper Whitlock and I will never let anyone control me ever again" I said as I stood up straight like the solider I was, Peter nodded happily

"Glad to have you back at least Major" he said saluting me.

We decided to relax on the porch a little longer both enjoying the warm summer weather for once, it was then that I realized that when I was with the Cullen's I never had the chance to just relax and star gaze I was always busy doing whatever Alice wanted contently going on shopping trips that I never wanted to go on or traveling all across the world just to go to some stupid fashion shows or something stupid like that, I never had time to just be me and do the things that I liked to do because she used to always say that it was too country for me and didn't fit into her image.

"Well fuck that" I said causing Peter to laugh

"Thanking about that psychotic fairy again" I nodded before sighing

"Yeah, I can't help but realize exactly what I was becoming being with them I was never myself"

"I would be very careful if they try to contact you again, my knower is saying that they are up to something but I have yet to figure out what exactly is going on at the moment"

"I had a feeling something fishy was going on cause when I left after giving Alice the divorce papers her and Edward we're up in her room arguing over something but they were talking so low that I couldn't make it out even being close to the door"

"Do you have a copy of the paper's, I might be able to figure out their motives if I can see what all she is getting and not"

"There's not much really I gave her all the houses we bought together, the only thing I decided to keep was all of my stuff that is now in the truck; thankfully I kept all of my assets that I made from Maria in a separate account that she never had access too"

"That was a good ideal, that pixie would have bankrupted you in no time"

"Yeah that's why I kept it hidden from her even to this day, if you want to be technical I'm actually richer than all of the Cullen's put together I just wanted them to think that I wasn't" Peter threw his head back and laughed even harder

"Oh man that was a good one, who knew you could be so devious; what are your plans now that your free" I thought for a moment before I turned back to the sky looking at the stars

"I haven't really thought about it, I figured I would stay with you until I can either find a place of my own or figure out what I really want to do"

"Well brother your always welcome to stay here, it gets kind of lonely being here all by myself" I thanked him before I pulled out a cigarette to smoke it, but before I could light it I heard the sound of horses coming from what looked like a barn

"Did you happen to get some horses" he nodded before he beckoned me to follow him.

He introduced me to all of the horses but he stopped at the last stale before he turned to me smiling

"I bought this here boy just for you Major, he's only 3 years old" he said as I looked into the stale, when I saw the horse I could have sworn I was looking at my old horse Lighting from back in my human days they looked exactly a like.

The horse must have scenes something in me because as soon as I walked up to the gate it meet me there and it nudged my hand like it was begging to be petted just like Lighting use to do

"Well I'll be damned no one has ever been allowed to pet this beast except me, it wouldn't even allow Char or her mate anywhere near him" I smiled as I continued to pet the horse

"Does he have a name" Peter nodded

"Yeah I decided to name him Thunder since he kind of reminded me about the stories you use to tell me about your war horse" I nodded before kissing Thunder's head

"Thank you Peter, you don't know how much this means to me"

"No problem, oh by the way Thunder's mates name is Lily she's the white filly in the pin right beside his" I turned to see Lily looking at me nodding her head like she was agreeing with him

"Well there boy you have some good taste then" I said laughing and I could have sworn I heard Peter say that 'he wasn't the only one' but I wasn't sure.

I spent the next hour getting to know the horses while Peter ran back to the house saying that he had a surprise for me and I wasn't allowed to come back to the main house until he called for me

"I wonder what that old dog is up to this time" I said as I patted Lily on her neck, she nudged me with her head before nodding; just then I heard Peter call for me so I said a quick goodbye before I took off towards the house.

I was amazed that when I walked into the living room I found Peter standing beside the couch holding a very large present in his hands

"I found this while I was out and I figured you might need it" he said handing it to me, I sat down on the couch before I opened it; inside was the most beautiful guitar I have ever seen sitting nicely inside a see through case

"Peter this is amazing thank you so much, Alice destroyed my old one shortly after we got together" I gently took it out of the case and I started strumming it

"I kind of figured that witch would do something like that, I'm surprised she allowed you to keep your 'hillbilly' clothes as she puts it" he said gesturing to the clothes I was wearing

"I hid all my clothes shortly after we got together after I saw what she did to my guitar, Esme bless her soul hid them in her closet until I got my own room then she put them in my closet and forbid Alice from coming into my personal space unless invited" He smiled at that

"Esme, Emmett, and his wife are the only ones in that family I could stand; the doc isn't too bad he just too much of a push over for my liking, he basically allows Edweird and the pixie bitch to run the family and they never get in trouble for putting the others down all the time" I nodded in agreement, we spent the rest of the night just talking and hanging out while I played with my new toy.

 **(Peter's P.O.V)**

When morning came my ranch hands by and Dave one of my horse handlers brought his 4 year old daughter Gracie for him, of course all my works think that during the day I stay inside for my other job so none of them ever ask any questions plus they were just happy to have a place to stay, food in their stomachs, and they earn some money before it was time for them to move on

"Hey boss is it okay if my daughter stays in here while I'm working, her usual sitter took off last night and no one has seen her so I was forced to bring her to work with me" I nodded happily

"Of course Dave you know I love having Gracie here, hey Gracie are you hungry sweety" I asked as I crouched down so we were eye leveled she nodded happily as she followed me into the kitchen, I noticed that she was very shy but she was extremely bright for her age; what her father didn't know is that every time she would come over I would secretly teach her how to read and write since she couldn't go to school due to how much her father had to travel to find work.

Dave thanked me and kissed his daughters head before he took off to work, I was just starting on some pancakes when Jasper came down the stairs stopping short when he saw the little girl

"Jasper I would like you to meet Gracie, Gracie this is my brother Jasper he just moved in with me after being away for a long time" he smiled at he as he stuck his hand out for her to shake, at first she kind of flinched back from him until she looked into his eyes and she must have saw something in them because she reached over and hugged him causing both of us to stare in shock

"Well I'll be I don't know if I should be proud or jealous it took almost a whole week before she gave me a hug and Jasper gets one right away, I see how it is" I said pretending to be upset before I turned continuing what I was doing, I almost laughed when I felt tiny hands wrap around my leg

"Don't be mad uncle Pete I love you" I smiled down at her as I placed her pancakes on a plate for her

"I know you do little one I was just kidding, hop to your spot its time to eat" I said laughing as she giggled before going to her spot at the table. While she ate I explained to Jasper about why I hired ranch hands and my plan for Dave and Gracie

"That's a great ideal, I forgot we had a smaller house at the other end of the property if you hired Dave on then we can have him sign some papers saying he's renting the house and Gracie would be able to go to school"

"That's exactly what I was thinking, its just getting him to agree is the hardest part he doesn't even like asking me to watch his kid unless its absolutely necessary"

"Leave the convincing up to me, you know I'm a expert at that kid of thing" he said laughing, I shook my head just as Gracie came into the living room where we were

"Uncle Pete are you going to teach me some more" she said as she sat at the little table I had in front of the couch

"You bet sweety but why don't you watch some TV first while I run to my office to get some work books and stuff you will need" she nodded happily as she reached for the remote and turned on a cartoon station, Jasper decided to sit with her while I went to get the stuff but just as I reached my office my cell phone began to ring the caller ID said it was Esme so I answered

"Hey momma Cullen, what's up beautiful are you ready to leave the hubby and come be with me" I said in my normal flirty voice I always use for her, she laughed happily

" _Sorry Peter not this time, I was just calling to make sure Jasper got to you okay and to see how he was doing"_

"Awe Esme how you hurt this poor soul, your not calling to see how I'm doing or see how I am, I see how it is" I said playfully

"Naw but in all seriousness he arrived last night and he seems to be doing alright now that the mating pull has finally went away, but I think he's worried like I am though"

" _Worried about what"_ she asked sounded worried

"Are you alone right now, and can you keep this information from the mind fucker"

" _I've learned how to keep that brat out of my mind years ago, and I'm at work at the moment while the others are at school so yes I'm alone now what's wrong with my boys" I sighed_

"It seems that before Jasper left he over heard Alice and Fuckword arguing about there divorce papers but since the rooms there are sound proof he couldn't tell what they were saying he just saw them holding the papers and yelling, then on his way here he felt not only one mating pull but like me he felt three, two of them were very faint pulling him in opposite direction"

" _Wow that means that you guys are part of a Quad, that's very rare for our kind but since you and Jasper are two of strongest vampires I'm not really surprised that you guys would have another mate, if I remember correctly the legends say that the vampires who are part of a quad will have the strongest bond that no one can ever come between once they become one and I also remember Marcus letting me read a old scroll that says that the sign of quad will signal the coming of a new rule within our race, that's why Aro is always keeping his eyes on everyone cause if you and your mates ever come together then you four will signal the end of the Volturi's rule weather you mean too or not so be very careful Peter"_

"Thank you Esme for all that information, I'll keep it to myself for the time being and when I feel like its close to time for us to head towards our other mates I'll tell Jasper then I'll find a way to get a message to you as well"

" _Thank you Peter no matter what anyone says you and Jasper are my family and I will never turn my back on either of you, if I hear anything about whats going on around here I promise you let you know no matter what"_

"Thanks momma C, I'll talk to you later then love you"

" _I love you too Peter, and give Jasper my love as well"_ he said before we hung up, I used my vampire speed to gather everything I would need and I grabbed my laptop as well before I went back to the living room. I'm so glad I had my office sound proof when I had it built other wise Jasper would have heard everything that was said plus it seems little Gracie had him distracted anyways by having him help her with a kids book I bought a few months back, I wish everything could always remain this peaceful but after what Esme told me that future seemed more like a far off dream but I'll be damn if I didn't give it my all to try and make it a reality.

 **A/N: Hey everyone sorry its been so long but my writers block is now gone and I'm finally back into the game, more will be coming soon thank you all for your patience and sorry for some of the spelling errors and punctuation's but I'm working on getting better at them.**


End file.
